


The Night Before

by wickedwiccan



Category: Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: After Mission, Dinner, Flirting, I'll write more tags later, M/M, date, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: Eggsy is finally back from a mission. All he wants is a shower and some company...(This is prequle to my fic titled "Same")





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is the events before my fic tittle "Same" I decided to write it after popular request.

It was late. The mission was over and thank heavens it was. Eggsy wouldn't say he was exhausted, tired yes, but he mostly wanted a shower. A long, hot shower, and maybe some company.

Harry had been back for a while now. The incident was many months ago -about seven. He was able to walk and talk and do just about everything except go on missions. Merlin wouldn't allow that and might not ever again. 

Kingsman was still looking for a new Arthur, and it was obvious that Harry would fill the role once he was back to one hundred percent. The thing is. He fet well past one hundred. He had been in bed for six months for pete's sake! It was just this month he was discharged, but still was bound to the house. It was drab and lonely. Though Eggsy would visit, it wasn't as often -maybe twice in the last month- as he would like now that he was Kingsman’s top spy. Toward the beginning of Harry’s home arrest, Eggsy had been pulled for a few weeks on a mission. All Harry could do was mope about the house.

Today though, today was different. Harry could feel it. Eggsy was supposed to be back from Paris and would be stopping buy for dinner since his apartment would have absolutely nothing in the fridge. 

Harry moved about the kitchen as if he was dancing to a light balad. He had been preparing all day: cleaning the house, dressing up, make Eggys favorite foods. He was ready to welcome the dear boy back.

Just as he had finished setting the table, there was the doorbell. Harry tossed his apron aside, straightening his tie in the mirror before reaching to open the door.

And there he was. 

That dirty blond hair, baby blues, and dopy grin. Like a little dog come home.

“Good evenin’ ‘Arry.” 

And Harry was smiling, yes, that is until he saw the state his poor boy was in, “Eggsy? What happened?”

“Oh, sorry for the mess, bruv. I jus’ got back, like, an hour ago.”

His suit was still worn properly, but had some odd dust on it. His face was smudged with the same blackish brown grime, but other than that he seemed unharmed. He looked like a dog that just played in the dirt.

“I didn't ‘ave any time to wash up before. I was kinda hopin’ I could here?” he scratched the back of his head. “I know that it ain't good manners or nothin…”

Harry was at a loss for words, but really he shouldn't have been. They were spies after all; this happened from time to time.

“Yes. Of course.” he let his young protege in. “Follow me.”

Eggsy did as he was told as Harry lead him up to his room. There, he provided him a white t-shirt and some sweatpants before directing him to his personal bathroom.

“I’m afraid these might be the only things of mine that will fit you, through the bottoms may be a bit large.”

“Thanks bruv.” Eggsy's smile was like a million suns. Harry's heart might as well have burst right then.

“Hey.” the young spy stopped before going into the bathroom, “That smell…” he sniffed the air. He just had to be a puppy in a past life. “It's strong.”

Harry inhaled as well, “Oh, it must be from dinner.”

“Like garlic.”

“Yes, I cooked with garlic.”

Eggsy leaned in, inhaling Harry's suit, “But it's super strong. Like Donky Kong strong.”

If Harry hadn't been so experienced in their type of work, then he'd have stiffened up or reacted in some sort of way to this attractive young man so close and smelling him.

“You need a shower too.” Eggsy smiled again, but there was something different in his eyes.

“I suppose if it bothers you I can shower down stairs.”

Eggys shook his head, “But that’s just waisin’ water.” His hands were resting on Harry's arms now, thumbs rubbing small circles.

Harry raised a brow, “Really?’

“Really?” his smirk did not falter.

The future Arthur grinned as well, “It seems we have a problem then. Do you have any suggestions?”

Eggsy chuckled, “I might have one or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Eggsy's slang is okay. Sorry if it's not good >.<
> 
> Please tell me if i need to change anything.
> 
> Also, I would like to know if you would like a NSFW chapter or to just keep it emplied. Im not sure howmany chapters this will be. it may only be two but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed~


End file.
